Le Refuge ou une histoire de la Guerre des Zombies en France
by Nimidias
Summary: La Guerre des Zombies a touché tout le monde, aucun pays n'a été épargné. Voici l'histoire de quelques survivants dans la petite ville (fictive) de Saint Loup en Picardie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

« Combien de ton côté ? » murmura la jeune femme.

\- Une trentaine je dirais, ils sont tous agglutinés autour de quelque chose, répondit l'homme à côté.

La jeune femme étouffa un juron et reprit : « Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? On passe par devant ? »

\- Impossible, le rideau de fer est baissé.

\- Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû partir plus nombreux, lâcha la jeune femme dépitée.

\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est pas comme s'il y avait eu beaucoup de volontaires et puis il faut admettre qu'il y a pas mal de choses à faire au refuge toutes aussi importantes, répondit l'homme agacé.

\- Aussi importantes que de rapporter des médicaments ? Tu te moques de moi, Pat, en plus, à plusieurs, ça aurait mis quelques heures tout au plus. Là, on en a pour la journée.

\- Pas faux, mais on en est là maintenant et pas question de faire demi-tour.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais si on s'en sort vivants, la prochaine sortie, on désigne des volontaires d'office. Genre ce petit casse-pieds de Mathieu, il est doué pour se vanter mais j'aimerais bien le voir sur le terrain.

\- J'y penserai la prochaine fois, répondit Patrick avec un sourire. Puis redevenant plus sérieux, il demanda : « Bon, est ce que tu as une idée pour passer ? »

\- Pas pour l'instant, je pense qu'il faut qu'on se rapproche pour avoir une meilleure idée de la situation.

Sans attendre que son compagnon réponde, Liliane se glissa le long du parapet de l'immeuble en haut duquel ils étaient installés. Elle attrapa une longue planche de bois et la manœuvra en silence pour la placer entre leur position et le rebord de l'immeuble voisin. Pendant ce temps là, Patrick ramassa leurs sacs à dos et rangea leur matériel d'observation. Ils traversèrent prudemment le pont improvisé et après, ramenèrent le morceau de bois sur le toit.

L'immeuble, qu'ils venaient de rejoindre, était un ensemble de plusieurs résidences sur deux étages proches du centre-ville. Liliane et Patrick s'avancèrent, accroupis, jusqu'à avoir une vue plongeante sur une ruelle menant sur l'arrière-boutique d'une pharmacie. En bas, grouillait une trentaine de créatures gémissantes, elles semblaient toutes être attirées par ce qui se trouvait dans une voiture accidentée.

Patrick dégaina ses jumelles et après quelques minutes sans rien apercevoir dans l'habitacle, il se tourna vers Liliane.

\- Bon, impossible de voir quelque chose, ils me bouchent la vue. Cependant pour qu'ils se groupent comme ça autour de la carcasse, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de vivant dedans, je parierai sur un petit animal, genre un rongeur. Ça ne va pas être facile de les éloigner…

\- Il va falloir un appât vivant; essayer de les attirer ailleurs juste avec du bruit ne marchera pas, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Oui

\- On le joue à pierre-feuille-papier-ciseaux ?

\- Liliane…

\- C'est bon, message reçu, je fais la chèvre, répondit Liliane, résignée, mais il faut qu'on prépare ça bien, je n'ai pas envie de finir en tartare ou de me retrouver dans l'impossibilité de rentrer au refuge.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils passèrent donc près de deux heures à trouver le meilleur chemin pour entraîner les créatures loin de la ruelle. Le plus difficile fut de nettoyer et d'installer les passages pour ménager le plus de sorties possibles si la situation se compliquait pour la jeune femme.

Les préparatifs finirent peu avant midi donc Liliane et Patrick décidèrent de faire une pause déjeuner à l'ombre du parapet. Vers la fin de leur repas, ils passèrent une dernière fois le plan en revue.

\- Bon récapitulons, dit-elle, je descends au coin de la rue, je me place à l'entrée de la ruelle, j'attire leur attention ensuite je les entraîne vers la place du village. De là, je les mène vers les hauteurs et les quartiers résidentiels.

\- Oui et surtout garde bien leur attention, les montées les ralentissent et certains risquent de décrocher si tu vas trop vite.

\- D'accord, tu me précèderas par les toits jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la nationale. A partir de ce moment je suis seule mais j'ai moins de risques d'être acculée.

\- Voilà le terrain sera plus dégagé, tu te dirigeras après vers le terrain de la piscine municipale, là tu accélères le pas et tu les amènes les anciens bassins.

Je passe au plus court et je monte sur le toit en continuant à faire du bruit pour les attirer en espérant ensuite qu'une bonne partie se jette dans les grand bassins et y reste piégée.

\- Pendant ce temps, dès que tu as passé la nationale je t'attends sur le toit du commissariat ensuite on redescend ensemble vers la pharmacie.

\- Bien.

Le silence s'installa juste ponctué de temps en temps par les gémissements d'une des créatures. Patrick prit quelques temps pour observer celle qui avec le temps était devenue son amie. Elle était maintenant très loin de la jeune femme terrifiée mais enjouée et un peu maladroite qui les avait rejoint il y avait près de deux ans. Les cheveux longs indisciplinés avaient laissé place à une coupe à la garçonne et la perte de poids et la gain de masse musculaire avaient accentué le côté androgyne de sa silhouette. Mais le plus marquant restait son visage : une figure anguleuse avec les yeux enfoncés et cernés avait supplanté ce visage rond et très expressif.

Il la connaissait depuis longtemps la petite Liliane, depuis très longtemps puisque Patrick travaillait avec ses parents à l'hôpital avant de prendre sa retraite de brancardier. Il l'avait vu grandir et changer, malgré les difficultés, elle avait gardé ce côté spontané, un peu gauche et presque innocent, les événements de ces trois dernières années avaient totalement détruit ça.

Il poussa un soupir et se releva.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il.

Liliane soupira, se leva et se tourna vers Patrick. Elle lui répondit avec une grimace : « Allons-y avant que je me dégonfle »

Le cinquantenaire acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Sans un mot ils passèrent leur sac à dos, vérifièrent les sangles et replacèrent leurs armes à leur ceinture. Puis ils fixèrent une corde à nœuds à la rambarde. La jeune femme passa ses gants anti-coupure, prit une dernière grande inspiration, comme pour se calmer, et descendit doucement le long de la corde jusqu'à la rue en contrebas.

Quand elle toucha le sol, elle s'accroupit derrière une poubelle et tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit indiquant qu'ils l'avaient repérée. Quand rien ne lui parvint, elle se mit en route se faufilant le long du mur jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle.

A peine avait-elle atteint le coin de la rue qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux laiteux se tournèrent vers elle et un gémissement inhumain à vous glacer le sang jaillit des lèvres décharnées de ces créatures. Le reste des goules qui encerclaient le véhicule se tournèrent vers elle en faisant claquer leurs mâchoires et toutes se mirent à avancer d'un pas traînant.

Tentant, tant bien que mal, de maîtriser sa peur, Liliane commença à reculer lentement tout en gardant un œil sur les morts-vivants. Elle les attira assez facilement en dehors de la ruelle vers une place encore à moitié recouverte de carcasses de voitures puis elle se dirigea vers une ruelle plus étroite qui serpentait vers les hauteurs de la ville.

La montée fut longue et laborieuse, la jeune femme devait régulièrement s'arrêter pour vérifier que la horde la suivait bien et pour s'assurer que d'autres goules n'arrivaient pas des rues adjacentes. Plusieurs fois il lui fallut monter sur les corniches et les toits voisins pour échapper à une goule attirée par les gémissements de la horde qui la poursuivait.

Après une heure et demi à promener les goules au travers la ville, Liliane aperçut enfin la nationale avec, derrière, le grand terrain de la piscine municipale.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle ralentit pour récupérer un peu de son énergie avant la course finale. Passée la grande route et après avoir vérifié que les goules derrière suivaient toujours, elle se mit à courrir au travers de la pelouse. Les goules aussi accélérèrent le pas, le terrain dégagé et plat facilitait leur déplacement : elles grignotaient petit à petit du terrain sur Liliane que la fatigue gagnait.

La jeune femme longea les bassins de la piscine maintenant vides et finit par atteindre les vestiaires. Elle se hissa sur le toit du bâtiment et se mit à faire du bruit pour inciter les créatures à s'approcher. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard la dernière goule basculait dans l'un des bassins, la trentenaire s'écroula contre la rambarde soulagée et épuisée.

« Je suis trop vieille pour ce genre d'exercice », murmura-t-elle.

Quelques gorgées d'eau et un morceau de pâte de fruits plus tard, elle descendit du toit pour atterrir de l'autre côté du bâtiment et remonta vers le commissariat en faisant bien attention de rester dissimulée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Patrick vit la silhouette familière de son amie se hisser sur le toit.

\- On y va? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu avant? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, la journée est déjà trop avancée, répondit-elle en consultant sa montre.

En effet il était déjà presque 16h et même s'il leur restait encore quelques heures de lumière, ils avaient encore le chemin du retour à parcourir. Sans plus attendre ils se mirent en route vers la pharmacie.


	2. Chapter 2

De retour en haut de l'immeuble, ils vérifièrent une dernière fois que la voie était bien dégagée et descendirent devant la porte. Liliane sortit prestement de son sac un trousseau de clés et commença à les tester une à une. Pendant ce temps Patrick, qui avait dégainé une machette, inspectait les environs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Faisant signe à son compagnon, la jeune femme s'engouffra sans attendre dans l'officine. Patrick acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la ruelle.

L'officine était apparemment déserte, une forte odeur de renfermé planait dans la pièce. Liliane avait sorti son arme et avançait prudemment entre les rayons en tendant l'oreille. Rien.

Après s'être assurée qu'aucune de ses créatures n'était cachée ici, elle s'avança lentement vers le fond de la pièce et entrouvrit avec précautions la porte menant vers le magasin. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, rien non plus. Personne et toujours pas un bruit. Parfait.

Elle ressortit le trousseau de clés et s'attaqua donc à la dernière porte présente juste à l'entrée de l'arrière-boutique qui menait vers les appartements privés. La porte pivota avec un léger grincement qui la fit grimacer. C'était loupé pour l'approche furtive ; les goules détectaient le moindre bruit, s'il y en avait une en haut de ces escaliers, elle le saurait tout de suite. Le gémissement et les bruits de pas lourds qui résonnèrent quelques secondes après lui donnèrent raison.

Liliane se plaqua contre le mur et lança un rapide regard vers l'arrière. Deux goules descendaient d'un pas lourd et mal assuré les escaliers : une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et une adolescente; Mme Denis la préparatrice et sa fille Suzanne. La transformation ne devait pas dater de plus d'un an, elles avaient encore un aspect humain malgré leurs yeux laiteux, des morceaux de chairs rongés çà et là et le sang séché badigeonné sur leur bouche.

La jeune femme déglutit et étouffa les sanglots qui montaient.

Bon sang , elle n'en était pas à ses premières goules pourtant! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est ce que c'était toujours aussi difficile?! Déjà deux ans qu'elle survivait à l'infection, elle aurait dû être plus préparée...

Serrant les dents, Liliane, resserra sa prise sur sa hache et arma son coup. Quand l'adolescente passa la porte, elle abattit violemment l'arme sur sa tête traversant la boîte crânienne d'un coup précis. La créature tomba à la renverse faisant basculer la femme plus âgée qui se trouvait derrière. Profitant de cet avantage, la jeune femme dégagea sa hache du crâne de sa première victime et asséna un coup à la tête de l'ancienne pharmacienne, la tuant instantanément. Le massacre ne dura que quelques secondes tout au plus.

Tentant de maîtriser les tremblements qui la parcouraient, Liliane s'immobilisa, à l'affût de bruits indiquant la présence d'autres morts vivants. Seul le silence lui parvint.

Elle gravit précautionneusement les escaliers et arriva devant la porte ouverte du domicile. L'état de la pièce qui l'accueillit lui raconta une histoire bien macabre. Les meubles étaient reversés, certains brisés, une lampe gisait au sol en petits morceaux et plusieurs traces de sang noirâtre séchées maculaient les murs et le sol. Une inspection rapide de l'habitat lui apprit que la lutte avait commencé dans la chambre de la jeune fille et semblait s'être achevée dans la salle à manger. Personne d'autre. Rassurée, Liliane redescendit et se prépara à collecter les médicaments quand elle entendit une exclamation de stupeur venant de son compagnon resté dehors.

Elle se précipita vers la ruelle et s'approcha de Patrick qui se tenait devant la portière ouverte de la voiture accidentée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Tu te souviens que j'avais dit qu'un petit rongeur avait sûrement trouvé refuge là-dedans pour se protéger...

\- Oui, et?

\- Et bien il semblerait que ce soit plus gros, reprit-il. Vraiment plus gros, genre humain.

À ce mot, Liliane accéléra le pas et ouvrit plus grand la portière pour voir. Sur la banquette arrière reposait une femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle, inconsciente. Malgré la maigreur, la saleté et le sang, elle reconnut tout de suite cette chevelure châtain tirant sur le blond et ces traits délicats constellés de tâches de rousseur.

"Mme Clément?" murmura avec surprise la jeune femme.

Son compagnon se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur et d'un geste elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment pour des explications.

\- Elle a l'air là depuis un certain temps, constata l'homme.

\- Elle respire encore, mais elle est dans un sale état. On l'emmène à l'intérieur? proposa Liliane. Elle se positionna pour attraper la femme inconsciente sous l'épaule et Patrick l'imita de l'autre côté. Ils la portèrent jusqu'à l'officine où il la couchèrent sur une couverture trouvée à l'étage.

\- Tu te charges de panser ses blessures et de lui faire reprendre conscience, je prends l'approvisionnement en médicaments?

\- D'accord. Tiens la liste faite par Camille, lui dit-elle en tendant un morceau de papier plié.

Liliane passa la main sur le front de la femme allongée.

\- Elle est brûlante...

\- Déshydratation ou infection, ou les deux. Passe lui de l'eau sur la figure avec un linge et si elle se réveille, fais-la boire.

\- D'accord.

Patrick entama sa fouille méthodique de l'officine à la recherche des médicaments nécessaires : décongestionnants, antiallergiques, analgésiques, etc.

Liliane tenta de réanimer la jeune femme pendant une bonne heure, lui parlant doucement et humidifiant régulièrement son visage, en vain. Au bout d'un moment, ne voyant aucun changement, elle alla aider son compagnon à charger le matériel médical dans les sacs. Tous deux travaillèrent dans un silence pesant juste troublé par la respiration faible mais régulière de la femme inconsciente.

Patrick, plongé dans ses pensées, rangeait mécaniquement les boites les unes après les autres. La situation était inquiétante, il se faisait tard, il leur restait peu de temps pour rentrer, et transporter un personne inconsciente allait les ralentir et les rendre plus vulnérables. Pourtant pas question de l'abandonner ici, Liliane avait l'air d'y être attachée et puis ce n'était pas son style à lui, de choisir la facilité pour s'en sortir.

Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté pour partir un peu plus nombreux, il était plus ou moins, avec sa femme, le chef officieux de leur refuge, il aurait pu insister!

Il soupira intérieurement. Quel bazar...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la voix de son accompagnatrice.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si elle ne se réveille pas?" demanda avec anxiété Liliane.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Patrick avec une grimace, nous avons plusieurs kilomètres à parcourir et même si elle est très légère, la porter ne sera pas chose facile...

\- On ne peut pas la laisser là, Pat! s'exclama avec colère la jeune femme. Qui sait depuis combien de temps elle est dans cette voiture, elle n'est pas en état de se débrouiller seule, elle a besoin de notre aide! Je refuse de bouger tant qu'on a pas trouvé un moyen de l'emmener avec nous!

L'homme, surpris par sa véhémence, se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait épuisée et au bord des larmes mais déterminée.

\- Du calme, il n'a jamais été question de l'abandonner ici, Liliane. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, lui rappela avec douceur l'homme plus âgé.

Cela sembla tranquilliser la jeune femme qui se détendit.

\- Désolée Patrick, c'est vrai, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Pas de mal, répondit-il avec un sourire, la journée a été longue et fatigante, on est tous les deux sur les nerfs. Maintenant si tu me disais qui est cette personne...

\- C'est mon ancienne supérieure hiérarchique, la CPE de l'établissement où je travaillais, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai travaillé plus de quatre ans avec elle, c'était une patronne très prévenante et gentille; quelque chose de très rare.

\- D'accord, écoute je vais aller refaire un tour dans la réserve du magasin, il me semble avoir aperçu un brancard là-bas, ça pourrait nous servir pour faciliter le transport, proposa-t-il.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-elle, je vais finir de charger et voir si je peux réveiller la patronne avant qu'on y aille.

Elle s'apprêta à fermer son sac quand elle entendit du bruit venant du fond de l'officine, puis un murmure à peine audible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Rachel Clément entrouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Sa tête bourdonnait, et surtout elle avait la bouche pâteuse. La soirée avait dû être bien arrosée. Pascal allait la tuer pour s'être mise dans un état pareil. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Enfin là, il abusait, il ne l'avait même pas mise sur le canapé! Juste une couverture à même le sol, il le paierait plus tard mais pour l'instant pas question de bouger. Pascal reviendrait bientôt, il finirait par avoir pitié d'elle et la porterait jusqu'au lit. Elle voulut s'étirer un peu mais quelque chose entravait ses mouvements.

Sa cheville était immobilisée, probablement dans une bande. A mesure que les sensations revenaient, Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle portait plusieurs bandages et pansements.

Ce n'était donc pas une soirée qui l'avait mise dans cet état. La panique la gagna, que s'était-il passé? Elle n'était pas à leur appartement, ni dans leur nouvelle maison de Toulouse. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Pascal depuis une éternité.

Petit à petit la mémoire commença à lui revenir, les grandes vacances qui approchaient, la fin de l'année scolaire, la mutation pour Toulouse enfin acceptée et puis l'arrivée de cette épidémie inconnue. La préparation du déménagement, Pascal parti préparer la nouvelle maison mais un matin, la panique dans les rues d'Aubervilliers, des centaines de corps réanimés échappés de l'hôpital et des morgues qui s'attaquaient aux passants. A partir de là, le cauchemar, la panique, passer de cachette en cachette, toujours rattrapée par l'infection. La dernière fuite avait bien failli lui coûter la vie quand elle s'était laissée piéger dans la carcasse de cette voiture lors de la traversée de la ville.

Où était-elle maintenant? Les paupières toujours closes elle se concentra sur les bruits autour d'elle. Plus de gémissements donc elle avait quitté la voiture, bien. Puis elle perçut le bruit d'une conversation, deux personnes étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle et conversaient à voix basse. Une des voix lui parut familière, elle entrouvrit les yeux, à moitié aveuglée par la lumière des lampes torches.

Un peu à sa droite se tenaient deux personnes, un homme et une femme qui semblaient charger des objets dans deux grands sacs-à-dos de randonnée. Tous deux portaient des vêtements rapiécés et renforcés à plusieurs endroits, des protections en plastique, des gants de bricolage et surtout une hachette à la ceinture. L'homme devait avoir la cinquantaine passée, ses cheveux et sa barbe taillés très courts étaient presque totalement blancs et ses yeux gris . Vu du sol, il paraissait immense, une impression renforcée par l'aspect longiligne de son corps. Mais c'était surtout la jeune femme qui l'interpela, cette silhouette, elle l'avait déjà vue mais où et quand? Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille et perçut quelques bribes de conversation.

"... de charger et voir si je peux réveiller la patronne avant qu'on y aille."

La patronne, Rachel sourit, qu'est ce que ce surnom l'agaçait! Une seule personne osait l'appeler comme ça en vie scolaire, c'était Liliane, une des assistantes pédagogiques qui était là depuis bientôt quatre ans. C'était presque plaisant de l'entendre après trois ans de cauchemar.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les tempes douloureuses, et essaya d'appeler son ancienne collègue. Malheureusement, elle ne put articuler qu'un murmure.

"Liliane..."

Ce murmure aussi faible fut-il, stoppa net la jeune femme dans son travail. Attrapant au passage un linge et une bouteille d'eau, elle se précipita vers la rescapée maintenant assise.

\- Contente de vous voir réveillée, lui dit-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Soif, articula la femme qui luttait encore pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Liliane l'aida à s'asseoir et à boire. Patrick choisit ce moment pour émerger de la réserve avec un brancard assez basique et qui n'était plus de première jeunesse. Apercevant la survivante, il s'exclama : "Ah, vous êtes réveillée. Je m'appelle Patrick et je suis un ami de longue date de Liliane"

Rachel le salua d'un hochement de tête et elle leur demanda gênée: "Vous auriez quelque chose à manger? Je suis enfermée depuis au moins trois jours dans cette voiture et je meurs de faim."

\- C'est vrai que vous devez être affamée, répondit-il avec indulgence. Liliane, prends ce qu'il nous reste de nourriture et donne-le lui. Elle va en avoir besoin, ordonna Patrick. Pendant que vous mangez, il va falloir nous organiser pour le retour au refuge. Vous pensez pouvoir marcher ou vous préférez la civière?

\- Votre campement est loin d'ici? demanda Mme Clément.

\- Environ 4 kilomètres, donc une heure de marche peut être plus vu votre état, évalua-t-il.

\- Je vous gênerais moins si je marche, je suppose, soupira-t-elle.

-Je le crains, oui, répondit à contrecœur Patrick.

\- Et bien vous avez votre réponse.

Le silence s'installa et un quart d'heure plus tard ils se mettaient en route.

Le voyage s'annonçait long et laborieux. Rachel avançait plus lentement que prévu et Patrick peinait aussi car il était obligé de plier son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze pour la soutenir. Finalement, après une centaine de mètres, il fut décidé qu'il partirait en éclaireur pendant que les deux femmes avanceraient à leur rythme.

La première partie du trajet se fit dans un grand silence, les voyageurs tendus et l'oreille aux aguets guettaient le moindre signe de la présence de goules. Après une heure de marche au travers de la ville, ils atteignirent un parc adossé à une colline boisée et encadré de hautes grilles de fer forgé.

Si Rachel avait pris le temps de lever les yeux, elle aurait vu, se dessinant au-dessus des arbres, les toits d'un imposant château mélangeant plusieurs architectures.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée principale puis bifurquèrent dans un chemin dissimulé par des buissons. Quelques minutes de progression laborieuse plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une cavité creusée dans la falaise. L'entrée était obstruée par une grande grille fermée par une lourde chaîne en acier, Patrick sortit une clé et ouvrit le gros cadenas qui retenait la chaîne. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans une petite salle qui menait à un escalier qui s'élevait dans la roche.

La fraîcheur du lieu contrastait agréablement avec la fournaise de l'extérieur. Liliane conduisit Rachel dans un renfoncement sur le côté où se trouvait un petit banc taillé dans la pierre.

\- On s'arrête un peu ici, déclara Patrick en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Il est quelle heure, Liliane?

Son amie consulta sa montre et lui répondit en grimaçant : "Presque dix-huit heures trente, on va être en retard."

\- En effet, dit l'homme, songeur. Il vaudrait mieux que j'appelle les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.

\- Ça me parait une bonne idée, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu pourras aussi demander à ce que Camille soit prête à accueillir Mme Clément.

Entendant son nom, l'intéressée sortit de sa torpeur et demanda faiblement : "Qui est Camille?"

\- Ma femme, répondit Patrick avec un sourire, et aussi le médecin de notre refuge.

\- Je crois que vous aurez besoin que quelqu'un vous remette en état et la Doc est la plus indiquée pour ça, ajouta Liliane. Tu te charges de l'appel, Patrick?

Celui-ci acquiesça, se saisit de son sac-à-dos et en extirpa une petite valise. Il en sortit un talkie-walkie et une demi-douzaine de piles qu'il se pressa de placer à l'arrière de l'appareil. Enfin il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Rachel, voyant Patrick s'éloigner, regarda avec inquiétude sa compagne. Liliane s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- L'appareil a une portée limitée à quelques centaines de mètres sous la roche et monter quelques marches fait parfois la différence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que ce n'est pas une tentative de vous dissimuler des informations.

Son interlocutrice sembla y réfléchir quelques minutes puis hocha la tête.

\- Désolée Liliane, je vous fais confiance, dit Rachel presque honteuse. C'est juste que, depuis l'épidémie...

\- On se méfie de tout le monde, compléta son ancienne collègue. On peut finir dévoré vivant par un parent ou un ami et un proche peut vous trahir ou vous abandonner pour sauver sa peau, nous vivons une époque troublée.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Le silence s'installa et la nouvelle venue en profita pour mieux inspecter l'endroit. Elle finit par demander : "Où sommes-nous exactement?"

\- Dans les souterrains du château et de l'abbatiale de Saint-Loup, expliqua Liliane. Nous somme installés dans la forteresse mais nous avons une base de repli dans l'abbatiale. Il nous reste un peu moins d'un kilomètre, le refuge n'est plus très loin mais la montée est un moment assez difficile. L'escalier est taillé dans la roche donc il est très étroit et assez raide.

\- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai refusé la civière? soupira Rachel.

Sa compagne lui répondit avec un sourire ironique : "Parce qu'on a pris soin de vous cacher ce détail du trajet?"

Un rire franc lui répondit, calmant aussi les inquiétudes de la jeune femme. L'épidémie n'avait pas encore eu raison de Mme Clément.

\- Bon maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez comment vous êtes arrivée ici, à plus de cent kilomètres de votre lieu d'habitation? demanda l'ancienne surveillante.

\- Votre sourire et votre bonne humeur me manquaient, dit-elle, espiègle.

\- Bien essayé mais peu crédible, répondit l'intéressée d'un ton railleur.

Son aînée redevint sérieuse et reprit : "C'est une longue histoire qui s'étend sur trois ans et c'est loin d'être un joli conte. Je suis la dernière d'un petit groupe..."

\- On est dans le même cas, je suis la dernière de mon groupe aussi, on était installé dans un hameau plus loin. Notre refuge a été entièrement détruit, avoua, avec mélancolie, son ancienne subalterne.

Ne se sentant pas prête à parler plus de son expérience de ces trois dernières années, ni à recueillir les confidences de son ancienne collègue, Rachel choisit de détourner la conversation et quoi de mieux que la passion de Liliane pour les vieilles pierres. Elle demanda : "Dis-moi, le château où vous avez trouvé refuge, c'est celui dont tu nous parlais tout le temps ? Non ?"

La jeune femme se redressa, sa tristesse temporairement mise de côté et elle se lança dans un exposé sur le château de Saint Loup. Avec un petit sourire victorieux, Rachel s'installa aussi confortablement que possible contre la paroi en pierre en écoutant Liliane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Plus loin dans le tunnel principal, Patrick essayait en vain de capter le signal de la radio du refuge, l'indicateur restait désespérément silencieux. Il finit par monter quelques marches de plus et un grésillement rassurant jaillit de l'appareil.

\- Axelle ? Tu me reçois ? demanda-t-il.

Le talkie-walkie grésilla et crachota encore quelques secondes quand une voix féminine retentit.

\- Oui Patrick, je t'entends. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Nous sommes encore dans l'entrée du souterrain. Nous allons avoir du retard, expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord, je préviens Camille. Rien de grave, j'espère, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, nous sommes tous les deux indemnes mais épuisés. Il faudra vraiment que l'on soit plus nombreux la prochaine fois je pense, lui répondit-il. Enfin je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. Il faut que Camille prépare l'infirmerie et que Dana soit là à notre arrivée...

\- Je croyais que vous étiez tous les deux indemnes ? interrompit Axelle.

\- Nous le sommes, se hâta de la rassurer Patrick. Mais nous avons trouvé une survivante...

\- Une survivante ?! s'écria-t-elle surprise. Après tout ce temps ! Elle n'est pas contaminée ?

\- Je ne sais pas Axelle. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de bavarder. Elle a repris connaissance peu avant que l'on parte, admit-il. Liliane a juste eu le temps de panser les blessures les plus visibles, il n'y avait pas de morsures mais on n'est jamais vraiment sûr. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que la chienne nous confirme qu'elle n'est pas contaminée.

\- Bien, je prépare le comité d'accueil, acquiesça la femme.

\- Notre survivante présente plusieurs plaies plus ou moins graves, elle a une cheville et le poignet droit gonflés. C'est surtout son épaule gauche qui m'inquiète, elle a l'air d'être démise.

\- Bien je brieferais Camille.

\- Parfait, merci bien Axelle, à tout à l'heure.

La communication terminée, Patrick retira les piles pour les économiser et rangea l'appareil. Il redescendit précautionneusement l'escalier et s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

A moitié dissimulé par l'arche du tunnel, il s'arrêta et en profita pour observer la nouvelle. Elle écoutait, avec un sourire indulgent, Liliane qui s'était lancée dans de longues explications, un peu confuses c'est vrai. Malgré la fatigue et les privations, elle était plutôt jolie : de longs cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond passablement abîmés et emmêlés, un visage délicat constellé de tâches de rousseur et surtout un regard bleu-acier à la fois franc, doux et rassurant; quelqu'un à qui on faisait instinctivement confiance.

D'ailleurs pour la première fois depuis quelques années, Patrick voyait Liliane sortir totalement de sa morgue. Elle ne s'ouvrait qu'à peu de personnes, lui bien-sûr, qui la connaissait depuis toute petite, sa femme Camille, qui était devenue son médecin et Julia son amie et ancienne collègue : même avec eux elle ne baissait jamais totalement sa garde et ne se départait jamais de son humour et de sa brutale franchise. Elle faisait peur à la plupart des autres membres de la communauté, brusque et renfermée : il ne la comprenait pas. Cependant, c'était clairement différent avec cette femme, il retrouvait la jeune femme d'avant l'épidémie.

Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant essayer d'expliquer ave enthousiasme à sa compagne l'organisation du réseau souterrain de Saint-Loup. Cette nouvelle venue permettrait peut-être à Liliane d'être mieux acceptée... Si elle n'était pas contaminée...

A cette pensée, l'humeur de Patrick s'assombrit. La dernier passage d'un survivant avait été traumatisant. Un adolescent émacié et épuisé était arrivé une nuit d'hiver au refuge. Sa femme, Camille, l'avait examiné, n'ayant vu aucune trace de morsures, elle l'avait déclaré sain et l'avait installé à l'infirmerie. La fièvre l'avait gagné après quelques heures et Camille avait lutté toute la nuit pour tenter de la faire tomber. Il était mort au petit matin et s'était ranimé en goule avide de chair humaine dans l'heure qui suivit. Dès son réveil, il s'en était pris au médecin et seule l'intervention rapide d'Anthony, le forgeron du refuge, les avait sauvés de la catastrophe. Il avait maîtrisé le jeune homme réanimé et avait écrasé d'un coup précis sa tête avec son marteau de forge.

Plusieurs heures avaient été nécessaires pour sortir le corps, le brûler et nettoyer les traces de l'affrontement. Il fallut aussi plusieurs semaines aux habitants du refuge pour se remettre et pour faire à nouveau confiance à leur médecin. Camille avait mis plus de temps à guérir. Le remède arriva un soir d'avril, leur radio captait pour la première fois le programme international de prévention et d'informations, rebaptisé plus tard Radio Free Earth. Une émission en anglais expliquait le comportement des contaminés, les différents modes de transmission et surtout des moyens de détection de la maladie. Les chiens, avec leur exceptionnel odorat, reniflaient les gens infectés, même ceux qui ne présentaient encore aucun symptôme.

Le lendemain, le refuge contactait la base de Creil pour négocier le troc d'un de leurs chiens contre de la nourriture; c'est comme ça que Dana, la border collie était arrivée.

Patrick se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Il espérait vraiment que la chienne confirmerait bien que Rachel n'était pas contaminée.

L'arrivée d'une survivante, saine, presque quatre ans après l'effondrement de leur société, briserait leur routine et redonnerait un peu d'espoir aux gens... Même si, il en était sûr, certains habitants protesteraient. Leur communauté avait grossi très vite et s'en sortait tout juste. La venue d'une personne risquait de diminuer encore leurs réserves de nourriture. Mais l'ancien brancardier avait des principes dont celui de ne jamais refuser son aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin et même si la situation actuelle était bien plus difficile. Cette crise avait réduit l'Homme à peu de choses...

Comme Liliane semblait arrivée à la fin de son exposé, il descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier.

\- Il est temps de repartir mesdames, leur dit-il.

Rachel se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête tandis que Liliane remettait son sac-à-dos. Après ça, elle aida son ancienne collègue à se lever passant son bras sous le sien pour la soutenir.

L'ascension commença : elle fut longue et pénible pour tous. Patrick, trop grand, avançait lentement car très chargé et obligé de se baisser pour passer. Liliane, elle, sentait, au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient, son amie s'épuiser et peser de plus en plus lourd sur son épaule. Rachel, pour sa part, peinait pour avancer, sa tête et son corps se faisaient de plus en plus lourds et elle luttait pour se hisser sur les marches. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer à mesure que la fatigue la submergeait. Seuls les bras de Liliane qui l'agrippaient fermement et ses encouragements lui permirent de rester consciente. L'escalier pentu et étroit les mena enfin, après presque une heure de montée, à une lourde porte en bois bardée de fer.

Leur rescapée choisit ce moment pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.


End file.
